


Inhibitions

by yellowdiamonds



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdiamonds/pseuds/yellowdiamonds
Summary: Post-Kings Rising, both of them get what they want.





	Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> _Damen flushed at the idea of Laurent cupping his head as he gave him pleasure. Laurent was not that uninhibited._

“Will you do something for me? You can say no.”

Laurent went tense. Damen was looking at him seriously, as if he had considered his request for a long time.

Laurent did not especially want to hear it. He did not like the look in Damen’s eye, that there had been something he had been waiting to ask Laurent to do for him in bed. There were a multitude of things Laurent would refuse him. Damen had been the first man to make love to him, but fucking was different. Laurent had watched pets get fucked in public most of his life, and he had _been_ -

Laurent forced his mind to settle. Damen was patient, waiting for Laurent’s answer. He was rubbing a hand gently, slowly, without conscious thought, against the hollow of Laurent’s hip. His touch was very warm.

Laurent didn’t entirely trust the way he wanted to melt into it. “What is it?”

“I want to take you in my mouth,” said Damen, in a low voice, brown eyes dark with pupil as if he was reliving the fantasy as he spoke it, “with your hands tight in my hair. I want you to guide me with your hands and show me how you wish to take your pleasure from me.”

Laurent listened, holding himself still. After a moment of stretched out silence, he looked up. Damen was gazing at him, open and honest with his desire as with everything else.

It came to Laurent like a soft shock to realise that he was not going to ask for anything else.

“Do you not want - ”

He did not even know how to end his question. Lowering his guards felt counterintuitive, even in the soft intimacy of their shared bed, but Laurent did try to not hide his real confusion.

Damen searched his expression and seemed satisfied by what he saw to go on.

“I’d like it.” Softly. “I like your hands on me, Laurent.”

Laurent felt himself flush all over. Damen’s brown skin was so warm, the movement of his hand slowing down. The last time they had done this, Laurent had been on his back on the bed. It was a memory flushed with heat, even now. The first time for him.

Laurent didn’t know why the prospect of having his cock sucked made him feel more vulnerable than being fucked; it was a service, not an act demanding complete surrender from him. But perhaps that was the twisted, bitter root of it: He couldn’t simply let go, give up and hand himself over to be used. He had to accept the fact of his desire.

“Laurent,” said Damen. “Can I?”

Laurent tangled his hand with Damen’s, squeezing it firmly. _Yes_.

Damen dropped a kiss on his hip, a gesture that seemed courteous coming from him even with the familiarity of it. Laurent slid down the bed onto his back and opened his legs, uncertain. Was this how they were doing it? Damen accepted it, gaze raking over Laurent, at ease and seeming to take the position as Laurent’s decision.

Laurent’s heart stuttered when Damen climbed over him. He was just so _big_ , and watching him move over him to kneel between his parted legs was - It was an unexpected thrill, tingling down his spine. Laurent’s eyes flickered, watching the muscles in Damen’s bare chest tighten as he leaned down, before he moved his gaze back to Damen’s face.

Laurent lifted his hips when Damen’s hands went to his pants to pull them down, tossing them aside. Damen took in Laurent with a determined, intent expression; it was a familiar look, one he gave to work that deserved his full attention. He wasn’t at all reduced in his current position, all his strength carelessly subdued as he took Laurent’s cock in hand, bending down to lick a wet stripe up one side. He did it again. Laurent fingers twisted hard into the sheet. It was just so - affectionate, almost a different type of kiss.

Laurent breathed out. This was Damen. He could enjoy this, with him. Already his cock was reacting predictably, stiffening in Damen’s warm firm hold around him. Even more predictably, Damen’s mouth lifted in pleased satisfaction as he watched him get hard.

“You said you were going to suck it,” said Laurent, slightly piqued by his smugness. “I’m waiting.”

Damen’s eyes lifted to Laurent’s face, flashing hotly. Laurent realised with another soft feeling of surprise that he really _did_ want more. Why not? It felt good. Damen could probably make it feel even better.

There was nobody he trusted more than Damen.

“Go on,” said Laurent, using the same bossy voice he knew Damen liked. “Put your mouth to use.”

“Yes,” said Damen.

Damen’s hand wrapped almost fully around his thigh, mooring him. There it was again, an incidental reminder of the pure strength coiled inside of the man knelt between his legs. Laurent shivered. And then Damen’s head dipped to take Laurent fully into his mouth.

Laurent didn’t lose himself to it. Every nerve in his body was aware of where Damen was, what he was doing to him. Damen sucked him at a slow pace, firm drags of his mouth that stretched it wide as he took him all the way down, before he pulled off. His tongue was a hot wet slide against the underside of his cock. Laurent was aware of the building warmth low in his stomach. He was aware of Damen’s soft lips at the head of his cock, lingering there, so strangely good, and how the soft sound it provoked from him made the pleased flush in Damen’s cheeks darken.

He heard himself let out a small sound of disappointment when Damen pulled completely off. Laurent only noticed the tremble in his thighs when he moved to close them, unthinking, and found that he couldn’t because of Damen’s grip.

Maybe Damen had changed his mind and wanted to fuck after all. Fine. Laurent didn’t care. The heat kindling inside of him was too much. He wanted to be set aflame.

Laurent lifted himself up on an elbow and found Damen looking up at him. Laurent's gaze caught on his mouth, reddened and indecently wet from what he’d been doing. A stab of longing for it to be back on his cock pierced him unexpectedly sharply in the chest.

“Laurent, please.” Damen’s voice was rough and scratchy with desire. “Your hand.”

“Oh,” said Laurent, faintly. He remembered Damen’s request. “Yes. I will, I - you may continue.”

Damen licked his lips, and dipped his head back down.

Laurent let his fingers settle in Damen’s hair as he returned to sucking his cock enthusiastically. Hesitantly, Laurent brushed his hair out of his eyes. Damen made a sound in the back of his throat that Laurent liked, sweet in its lack of guile. Laurent carded his fingers more surely through Damen's hair so that he could slide his hand down to his neck, a caress. Damen made the noise again.

Laurent stared at Damen’s lowered head, feeling dazed. His broad shoulders were hunched so he could bury his face between his legs. Damen really liked this. It was obvious in the eager way he sucked him down, the sounds he made, and - Laurent’s eyes widened when he saw it - his hand pumping his own cock.

A hot, wet suck and Laurent’s hips jerked up before he could repress the reaction, before he could even think that he might want to. His hand moved back up from where he had been cupping Damen’s neck, pulling on his curls so hard that it had to be painful. Damen only groaned, and Laurent felt the reverberation between his legs as it came up from his throat. Too much. Laurent controlled the pace so that it almost slowed to a stop. Damen held obediently still as the gentle pressure in his hair guided him.

Laurent was only half in his mouth. Damen’s discipline was unmatched to anything Laurent had ever known, even as he responded to the lightest encouragement; he did not think Damen understood what it meant to retreat from hard work, unrelenting until victory. Laurent saw that his hand on his own cock had stopped, his control absolute because he thought Laurent needed it from him. Laurent shuddered, and pushed softly at the back of Damen’s head to enclose the length of his cock inside his mouth again.

Damen took him down immediately, mouth moving steadily along the length of him. Pleasure spiked, every part of him feeling hot. Laurent swallowed, hard. Desire, real burning desire, was still such a shockingly intense sensation, one Laurent didn’t think he would ever grow accustomed to. All his life, he had wondered how people lost their heads to it. He tugged at Damen’s hair, wanting more. Damen’s mouth opened wide in a hot wet suck that took Laurent’s cock fully down.

Laurent emptied himself down his throat, a shuddering completion that took him by surprise, hands flexing softly in Damen’s hair as it hit. Liquid heat spread through his body, leaving him boneless. He felt dazed and young, not fully believing what his body had accomplished.

Damen pulled off, carefully, and pressed his face into Laurent’s open thigh, panting as his hand moved fast on his own cock. Laurent’s hand went to the back of his head without thinking, smoothing down the disarray of curls, a gesture of gratitude. He felt a pang in his chest when Damen pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of his thigh in response to the touch, even as his hand quickened on himself. Damen came like that soon after, spilling in his fist with a groan, still knelt between Laurent’s legs.

Both of them were breathless in the aftermath, Damen's damp forehead still pressed against Laurent's thigh, Laurent on his back with a hand resting lightly in Damen's hair.

Eventually, Damen got up and moved over Laurent, throwing himself down next to him on the bed. He was still breathing unevenly. From the corner of his eye, Laurent saw a flash of his face when he had been strapped to the post. He turned his head in a sharp movement, and the image broke: Damen was flushed and happy lying next to him, shining with the good mood that always accompanied him after sex.

Laurent had reached out before he realised, a hand on Damen’s cheek. Damen smiled at him, pleased to be touched, nuzzling into his palm. Laurent’s heart, beating fast with panic, started to calm down. Damen responded to affection with uncomplicated pleasure, as if it was a gift without any strings. Laurent was secretly, deeply grateful for this aspect of his nature; it made it less difficult for him to put out his hand and take something for himself.

“What is it?”

Damen’s voice was indulgent. He was always like this in bed, behaving as though every obstacle could be answered with patience and generosity.

“Nothing. That was adequate.”

The curve of Damen’s mouth deepened. Laurent felt that pang in his chest again: He was so easy to please. And then his weight was on top of Laurent, warm and heavy, cupping Laurent’s face with exquisite tenderness as he brushed Laurent’s mouth with his own. Laurent tasted himself in Damen’s mouth. He opened his mouth to it, deepening the kiss, wanting everything.


End file.
